The Presence of Meg
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: The night had been too quiet, so Meg and Logan's unexpected visit shouldn't really have surprised her.
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers through 1x19, Hot Dogs.

A/N: Many people commented on the absence of Meg in Hot Dogs and M.A.D on the TwoP forums, and I just had to write something that showed Meg does know what's going on, and why she hasn't been around Veronica that much. This is **Post Hot Dogs**, but either **Pre or around the beginning of M.A.D. ** Italics are VM voice overs.

* * *

The night had been too quiet, so Meg and Logan's unexpected visit shouldn't really have surprised her. Maybe it was because she and Logan were sneaking around, but it was really odd to have Meg in the same room with them and pretend nothing had changed. It was one thing to be antagonistic in front of Logan's friends at school, but Veronica felt like she was lying to someone who was rapidly becoming a good friend.

"If you tell me you need a favor, Echolls, I'm dragging out dad's hidden Tequila and going to town." Veronica said, earning a smirk.

"I'd like to see that." Logan was trying very hard not to smile at her.

"So, what's with the visit?" Veronica asked, staring at them. It had to be something involving Duncan, otherwise they wouldn't have come together.

"I heard something at school today and I had to know if it was true." Meg said, sitting down in the arm chair in front of the desk. Logan slumped on the couch against the wall.

_Please don't let this be about Logan, please don't let this be about Logan._

"Did you really accuse Duncan of killing his own sister?" Meg sounded hurt, a little betrayed.

_Damn. Logan I coulda handled. _

"Word got out." Logan said, meeting her gaze.

"Tell me you didn't do it, Veronica. You don't know how much Lilly's death hurt him." Meg went on before Veronica could come up with a vaguely satisfying answer.

_What?_

"I know that Duncan is hurting." Veronica began, her tone shaking. "What about how much it hurt Logan? What about how much losing Lilly hurt me?" Veronica was near tears, some where she didn't allow herself to be in front of others. No one was allowed in, and here she was getting ready to break down in front of her newly found friend and almost boyfriend.

_Get a grip, Veronica. _

"Veronica, I'm sorry." Meg looked as upset as she did. Logan was doing his best to stay out of it and let Veronica handle the situation however she saw fit. Meg shrugged. "I just thought...I don't know, that maybe you were upset about Duncan and me." Meg went on. "I know you two had a rough break up."

Even Veronica's internal monologue snorted at that.

"Rough breakup?" Her tone was angry. Meg was supposed to be her friend. "He didn't just break up with me, Meg." Veronica said. Logan was trying not to look to interested. Duncan had never quite explained why things had ended between them. "One day I just ceased to exist. No explanations. Not even a phone call." Veronica sounded bitter. Both Meg and Logan wore surprised expressions. "And you should know that I would never accuse anyone of anything without good reason."

"So you did accuse him?" Meg's voice had lost all her anger and she sounded like a lost little girl.

"Not exactly." Veronica sighed. Even Logan didn't know what had transpired in the Journalism room that day...and she was hoping to keep it that way. "I've been investigating on my own to find out who really killed Lilly. Logan found out and told Duncan about my files." She said it pointedly enough to make Logan squirm uncomfortably.

"Is that why he was so upset that day?" Meg asked.

"Probably. We talked before school let out...we both said somethings that we'll regret later." Veronica answered. "I think my dad is thinking of taking the case...I know he'll find him." She tried to reassure the girl.

"You think?" Meg seemed hopeful.

"I know." Veronica smiled.

"Thanks, Veronica." Meg replied. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah." She tried not to smile at Logan as they rose to leave.

"Oh, by the way. You two had better get your act worked out if you think you're going to fool anyone at school." Meg said, striding over to the door. Logan and Veronica exchanged shocked glances. "Coming, Logan?" She disappeared outside. He gave her a half wave and a smile, and followed Meg out the door.

_Well, that was surreal. _


	2. Crimson and Clover

Spoilers through 1.20, M.A.D.

A/N: Yet another episode that many, myself included, thought Meg should've had a scene in, so here it is. Italics are VM voice overs.

* * *

Veronica pulled the robe tighter around her, hoping her unexpected visitor was not one Logan Echoll's. Peering through the curtains on the door, she sighed in relief as she saw Meg. She opened the door.

"Hey." Meg greeted.

"Hi." Veronica replied, holding the door open so Meg could enter. "What's up?" She asked Meg. Meg took a deep breathe.

"I'm here because Logan came to see me." Meg began.

"He did?" Veronica desperately tried to remain unaffected. "He didn't say anything about coming here, did he?" She tried to squelch her panic.

"No. He asked me to come and talk to you...as someone who knows your secret." Meg answered. "He's confused and a little drunk."

_Oh, that I could be. _

"He thinks he's done something wrong, Veronica. Is he right?" Meg asked. Veronica opened her mouth to explain, to say something, anything, but a loud jarring sob came out instead. She covered her face with her hands, felt Meg's hands as she sat them both on the couch. "What did he do, Veronica?"

"It's awful, Meg." Veronica whispered. "I'll never be clean again."

"I don't understand." Meg's confusion was clear, but Veronica couldn't get up the nerve to explain.

"Did I offend some deity or something?" Veronica asked, anger slowly seeping into her voice. "Why is it when I think things my return to some kind of normalcy, something has to come along and wreck the train?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Meg asked, smoothing back a strand of Veronica's hair. Veronica managed a weak smile.

_If only you could. _

Veronica shook her head and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Meg offered.

"Yeah." Veronica found her voice.

"Name it." Meg said.

"Tell Logan that I'll call him when I'm ready to talk." Veronica said.

_Which will probably be just shy of never. _

"I will." Meg said, standing. "You'll be ok here alone?"

_I'm always alone. It's the way it has to be._

"Fine." Veronica managed. "Thanks."

"See you at school on Monday." Meg said before letting herself out. Veronica stayed there, curled up on the couch, huddled in her robe, and lost herself in the anguish.


End file.
